1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant swing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swing apparatuses can be used by parents to help calming or entertaining a child. An infant swing apparatus typically has a large base, and a swing arm that can travel in a pendulum motion. Unfortunately, most swing apparatuses currently available on the market occupy a significant space. Owing to a large size, they are not convenient to move from one room to another in a house.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant swing apparatus that can be more compact, is easy to operate, and address at least the foregoing issues.